


How Soon Is Now?

by GrimFadango



Category: Generation X (Comic), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimFadango/pseuds/GrimFadango
Summary: Trevor hears a familiar song.





	How Soon Is Now?

“Do you hear that?” 

Lin looked up from where she was crouched on the rocky ground. Trevor jerked his head in the direction of the music. “I think it’s coming from that direction.” 

Frowning slightly, Lin cocked her head to one side and appeared to be listening intently. “The trees do not hear anything unusual.” She intoned, with an air of finality, before turning her attention back to the ground. 

Trevor had to resist the urge to roll his eyes; all fifty-seven of them. The music was coming from a distance behind them but the plaintive melody was clear. Trees (and thus naturally, Lin herself) obviously couldn’t be bothered with something as trivial as human music. 

~I am human and I need to be loved~ 

“I meant the music, Lin.” He gave her a meaningful look.

This time, Lin didn’t even bother to spare him a glance. He couldn’t tell if she was ignoring him or if she was just too engrossed with speaking to the...the ants? “It’s the song Lin.” He tried again earnestly. “Chamber’s song.” He leaned forward from his seated position on the bench and carefully nudged her hip with the toe of his sneaker.

He grinned, as she finally glanced up at him after several insistent nudges. There was a loud coo and Trevor turned to see that several scruffy-looking pigeons had landed on the back of his bench. Judging from Lin’s annoyed expression, Trevor figured he probably had a few minutes to explain himself before a few of her feathered friends dived bomb on his head. 

He held up his hands in a placating gesture. “The one... y’know... tattooed on...” He gestured furtively down towards his right hip.

“Ah.” Lin’s look of irritation was replaced by one of amusement. “You speak of his wedding bells.” 

Trevor groaned and rubbed his face with his hands. “Please, don’t remind me of that image, again.” 

Lin’s expression was inscrutable but he could have sworn he saw a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. “Trevor, there is no shame in the naked-“

Trevor held up his hands quickly, startling the nearest pigeon into flight. “ **Stop**. Stop right there.” 

~I am the son and heir~ 

“The naked form of the human male is -“ 

He levelled a frown at Lin and made shushing motions with one hand. He was almost, but not quite one hundred percent sure that she was just messing with him. “Lin, I kinda feel you’re missing the point.” 

The music was getting louder and a pair of familiar figures soon came into view. 

“REHVUH!!” 

Trevor startled at the shout and was promptly tackled by a kid-sized missile of hyperactive energy. “Shogo!” He exclaimed. “Hey, little man.” He rubbed the dark head affectionately and laughed when the child tried to tug on one of Lin’s antlers. 

“DEER!”

Jubilee was at his side in a flash. She gently batted Shogo’s hands away. “No, Shogo! That is not nice.” She blew out her bangs with a huff and gave them both an apologetic smile. “Sorry, Lin. He’s like, totally in this grabby stage right now.” 

/Lo’ lads./ Chamber gave them both a quick nod of acknowledgement as he strode into the clearing to join Jubilee. 

Lin had unfolded gracefully from her crouching position on the ground. She smiled fondly at Shogo and waved her hands towards him. “I don’t mind.” 

Jubilee gave a tired laugh as Shogo continued to squirm and reach both hands towards Lin. Trevor tickled him under the ribs and jiggled the giggling child in his lap. “You’re sweet, Lin. But I have to make him learn that he can’t keep doing that.” 

Chamber added wryly. /Almost had a heart attack when th’ lad tried that with Logan./

~I am the son and the heir of nothing in particular~

Shogo was now trying to stand on Trevor’s lap and was in danger of diving head first off the bench. “Hup, Hup! C’mon kiddo, we should be heading back.” Jubilee said, as she scooped Shogo back into her arms. 

~You shut your mouth~

Shogo gave a loud wail of outrage and tried to frantically squirm out of Jubilee’s grip. “WAN-DEER!” 

~How can you say I go about things the wrong way?~

Trevor eyed Jubilee’s sling bag where the mournful music appeared to be coming from. “You’re a fan of the Smiths, Jubilee?” 

“Huh?” Jubilee looked up as she tried to wrangle her slippery toddler back into a more secure grip. “Oh, um. No, not really.” Jubilee made a face. “Not really my kinda music, to be honest.” Shogo gave a frustrated whine and continued to struggle in Jubilee’s arms. 

Chamber ruffled Shogo’s hair in an attempt to distract him. /C’mon, lad./ 

“No-no! REHVUH!” 

“Hm. American music.” Lin remarked indifferently. She reached one hand into her skirt pocket and fluttered the other in Shogo’s direction to catch his attention. 

“No, English. Figures.” Jubilee muttered under her breath as she tried to shuffle Shogo back onto her hip. Shogo’s left shoe fell off in the ensuing struggle and Trevor helpfully reclaimed it for her.

/I’m gonna pretend I didn’t hear that, luv./ Chamber’s telepathic voice was dry but amused. He took the shoe from Trevor and tried to slip it back onto Shogo’s foot. 

Jubilee snorted. “You have to admit, most of their songs are pretty angsty and grim.” 

/Insultin’ one of the greatest bands ever luv./ Chamber remarked mock-sternly, as he handed the shoe back to Jubilee. /Whoa, lad./ He placed a steadying hand on the small of Jubilee’s back as Shogo made another attempt to leap for freedom. Trevor had the distinct impression that this was a conversation that had played out before. 

Jubilee smirked at both of the kids and rolled her eyes behind Chamber’s back. “Well, this one’s not too bad I guess.” She tried several times to slip the shoe on with one hand but eventually gave up and opted to simply toss it into her sling bag. “Can’t seem to get this one out of my head at any rate.” She muttered absentmindedly, as she tightened her grip on Shogo.

There was a awkward pause as Jubilee seemed to realise what she had just said out-loud. Trevor watched in fascination as a flush slowly creeped across Jubilee’s otherwise pale cheeks. Chamber had also stiffened slightly, before starting to fiddle with the scarf wrapped around his lower face. 

“DEER!” Shogo gave a happy squeal as Lin deposited a small, but perfectly formed conch shell into his chubby hands. “An interesting song choice.” Lin observed calmly. 

Trevor bit back a grin at Jubilee’s flustered expression. He studiously avoided Chamber’s eyes. “It’s a good song.” He nodded reassuringly, as he reached forward to give Shogo another tickle under the chin. The child giggled and burbled happily, shell clenched tightly in his fists. “Classic.” 

/Indeed, lad. One of ‘em greats./ Chamber nodded his approval as he wrapped his scarf more securely around his neck. 

Jubilee busied herself by peering down at the shell that Shogo was now playing with. “Say thank you, Shogo.” She admonished, before flashing them both a grateful smile. “Y’know, you guys totally spoil him. Not complaining, mind you.” She tapped the pearlescent surface of the shell with her finger and gave Lin a look of amazement. “But seriously, we’re miles away from the nearest beach!” 

“It is a gift.” Lin smiled quietly as she watched Shogo waving the shell to catch the light. “My friends travel from afar.”

/It’s beautiful./ Chamber said, as he ran a large hand over Shogo’s messy hair. “Thanks, Lin./

“Yes, thank you, Lin. Haven’t seen one of those in a while.” Jubilee settled the now distracted Shogo into a comfortable carrying position on her hip. “Hate to run, but we have to get this little dude down for his nap.” Jubilee flashed them both a jaunty salute as Chamber inclined his head wordlessly. “See you both tomorrow!” 

~So you go and you stand on your own~ 

They both waved as Jubilee and Chamber turned and started heading back towards the direction of the mansion. The strains of the music soon faded away into the distance. Trevor did a quick scan of the surroundings to confirm that they were truly alone. One of the few useful gifts his mutation had “blessed” him with; it was almost impossible for him to miss anyone lurking around. 

Trevor folded his arms and leaned back on the beach. “So.”

Save for the rustling leaves of the oak tree they were sitting under, the grounds of the school was surprisingly quiet. Lin had gone back to kneeling on the ground again; the better to commune with...with whatever creepy crawlies that were currently skittering around in the undergrowth. 

“You don’t think...Um, Chamber... and Jubilee...” Trevor’s voice trailed off with an uneasy wince. “Yikes, I’m not sure if I even want to think about that.” 

There was no response but Trevor was certain he had seen a brief knowing smile. He frowned in suspicion. “Wait, did you already know?”

Lin was still facing the ground but he could see her smile widening slowly. In fact, she looked like... like a cat that had gotten into...whatever cats got into when they were happy. Whatever. Trevor could never quite remember how the saying went. 

“Crows like to gossip.” Lin remarked airily.

Trevor sat up indignantly. “And you didn’t tell me?” 

Silence again, but it was a _smug_ sort of silence. 

Trevor gave up. It was much too pleasant a day to waste arguing. “So. Crows huh.” Trevor said, as he rested back in his seat. He looked up and saw a hawk wheeling about in the blue, cloudless sky. 

“Crows.” Lin replied serenely, as she focused her attention on a tiny ladybird that was delicately perched on the tip of her finger. 

Trevor shook his head and continued to sit in companionable silence. Something was tickling the back of his hand and Trevor looked down to see an inquisitive ant crawling up his wrist. His first instinct would have been to flick the ant away without a second thought, but Lin’s influence must have been rubbing off him. He gently blew on the ant instead, and watched as it quivered, both antennae twitching wildly. 

Lin did not look up as she murmured a reproachful “Don’t tease her, Trevor.” 

“Um, are we talking about the ant?” Trevor asked. 

Lin was now busy gently placing the ladybird onto a leaf of a nearby bush. Trevor shook his head again; silence was just something you got used to when you wanted to hang out with Lin. 

He gazed shifted back down towards his outstretched arm. He regarded the ant on his wrist for a long moment. It- _sorry_ -she, soon resumed a meandering exploration of Trevor’s left sleeve. “So. What else do your friends tell you?” 

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> In the new Gen X comic series, it was mentioned that Chamber had the lyrics of a song tattooed on his hip. The writer, Christina Strain then tweeted that the lyrics she had in mind were from “How Soon Is Now” by the Smiths. (Truly, an anthem of 80’s teenage angst. Very Jono.) Once I read that, this idea popped into my head and just wouldn’t go away. 
> 
> Also, Lin has all the makings to be a kick-ass spymaster. Just saying.


End file.
